


Safe Place

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Shower Prompt, Shower Sex, based on a shower gif, domestic kabby prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In times of distress, Abby retreated to her shower. It was her only safe space.  She was sure that without it, she would grow mad, consumed with the festering emotions and gnawing pain. She was thankful for the chance to finally be alone. <br/>But other times, Abby felt that the loneliness only drove her further into insanity. And sometimes, Abby couldn’t stop the thought from slipping past her mind. <br/>The shower was big enough for two…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Place

**Safe place**

The shower was Abby’s only safe place.

It had been a month since Clarke and the others had liberated the people from Allie’s control, but everyone was still shaking. Screams still echoed down the hallways late at night. Dinner plates still sat untouched in the dining halls. People still walked around with vacant eyes and features heavy, drained, emotionless. Sudden breakdowns during work or over breakfast were not common, but they weren’t un-regular occurrences either.

A long month had passed, and people were still picking up the shattered pieces of their lives and gluing it back together. People were still breaking inside. People were still mourning their lost ones. People were still re-living their horrors in brutal flashbacks.

But not Abby Griffin.

Abby didn’t have time to grieve the dead. Abby barely had time to mourn her daughter’s quick return to Polis, where she was needed to serve as Skaikru’s ambassador and Wanheda to a new Commander once more.   Abby didn’t have time to weep or spend all day in bed or share her pain with someone else.

The people needed a doctor. The people needed a leader.

The people needed her.

So Abby remained strong for them. She contained the tears behind bullet-proof glass eyes. She kept her trembling breaths bottled tight in her chest. She kept her hands occupied, fingers always gripping onto a pen, a clipboard, a scalpel knife-gripping onto the tools so tightly that her nails dug moon shapes into the palm of her hands- all so her hands wouldn’t betray her nerves with a flinch or quiver.  

But when Abby was alone in the shower, she could finally let her guard down. _Abby was allowed to break._ Her glass walls would shatter around her and she would fall to the floor, knees drawn to her chest, matted hair curtained around her face and hot water raining down onto her. Abby would sob. She would bawl her eyes out until she choked on her tears, until she thought her heart would shrink and wither with the aching pain. She, like everyone else in Arkadia, would relive her horrifying experience under Allie’s control. She would re-live the pain she endured, _the pain she was forced to inflict._

Abby wept until her skin turned red from the heat of the water and her eyes were dry.

In times of distress, Abby retreated to her shower. It was her only safe space.  She was sure that without it, she would grow mad, consumed with the festering emotions and gnawing pain. _She was thankful for the chance to finally be alone._

But other times, Abby felt that the loneliness only drove her further into insanity. And sometimes, Abby couldn’t stop the thought from slipping past her mind.

_The shower was big enough for two…_

…

It was the first time Marcus Kane had ever heard her cry.

Not a sharp, intake of breath and a quivering sniffle, but full blown, gut wrenching, chest shattering sobs. Her tears came in waves, long wails that were interrupted between teary hiccups.

It broke something inside of him. Each cry was a punch to the stomach, the sounds of her pain almost knocking him to the ground. Night after night Marcus had passed Abby’s quarters during the same time, but he had never entered them. Had he been blindly passing her by every night as she cried in the showers?

Of course Marcus knew that Abby wasn’t okay. He knew that she was acting strong and composed for their people, but he knew that nobody, not even brave, resilient and tenacious Abby Griffin, could stay this strong after the ordeal she endured.

Marcus had tried to reach her. He had. But she always pushed him away when he got too close. And he didn’t want to push her. He gave her space, hoping that she would seek him out when she was ready. Hoping that she would let him in in due time. _Did she not know that he wanted to be there for her?_

 Things were only starting to mend together between them. Abby had been trying. He could tell. She no longer looked at him with horror at the reminder of what she had done to him. She no longer tensed under his touch. Sometimes, she reached for his hand under the dining table over breakfast, and when he wrapped his arms around her, she melted into his embrace.  Sometimes, she’d seek him out at night, silently slipping into his bed when she thought that he was sleeping, and curling up by his side. Other times, she’d stare at him, her eyes lingering longer than usual as if he was a puzzle that she was trying to work out, and then she’d kiss him on the cheek. And Marcus would hold onto her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. And Abby would hold back the tears, _she always held back the tears_ , and she’d do her best to hold onto his words, and just for that moment, try to believe in his words too.

They were mending their bridges and taking small steps, but things were still shaky between them. And now, Marcus was standing inside her quarters, listening to her cry from the bathroom next door, all thoughts on retrieving the medical inventory from her room vanishing from his mind.

Marcus ran to her. He threw the bathroom door open. He didn’t hesitate at the door, or recoil at her naked body curled up in the shower. He swung the shower door open and went to gather her in his arms, bringing her close to him, holding onto her tightly, as if she would fall from his arms if he were to let go.  

Marcus didn’t say anything for a while. He just held her in his arms whilst she sobbed into chest. The shower was drenching him so his shirt clung to his skin and drops of water dripped off his soaking wet hair. Still, Marcus didn’t say a word, brushing his fingers through the back of her wet hair.

Finally he said softly, “It’s okay Abby. It’s going to be okay”.

…

Abby closed her eyes, savouring the gentle sensations of his hand running up and down her bare back, and his fingers threading through her hair. Gradually, her sobs died down and she regained her breaths. She lifted her head up, his soft brown eyes melting warm on hers.

“Marcus?” she whispered.

Marcus smiled down at her, remaining silent, giving her time to speak as she chose.

It was then she noticed that they were in the shower together. And Abby was still naked. And water was still pouring on top of hem.

And yet she didn’t feel embarrassed at all. She felt…safe.   Abby felt safer than she had during any of her lonely nights in the shower.

Abby’s eyes drifted from Marcus’s face, following the trail of water rolling down his skin and drenching through his shirt. The cotton material was thin and see-through now. Abby placed a hand on his bicep and felt him tense underneath her touch, but he didn’t move. Her hands trailed down his torso and to his hips. Slowly, she began to peel off his shirt, lifting the material inch by inch up his torso, her hands following the path it traced until…

Abby inhaled sharply. _She felt sick._

The scars were everywhere. Slashes down his chest and curved along his hip. A few red marks on his shoulder were visible through the cotton material. She remembered the wounds on the palm of his hands- _god how she couldn’t erase the memory of her mercilessly crucifying Marcus-_ but she didn't remember inflicting the scars on his chest until now.

Abby released his shirt as if she had been shocked. She stumbled back. Marcus immediately reached for her. “Abby-“

“I’m so sorry,” Abby said, horror clinging onto her voice.

Marcus’s face fell. “Abby, _you did not do this”._

But Abby was shaking her head, her features contorting in distress. “Marcus, I-I can’t stay here-“

She turned to leave but Marcus quickly caught her wrists, pulling her back to him. Abby choked back another sob but didn’t move. She didn’t look at him.

“Abby, please,” his voice croaked, his throat dry. “Don’t shut me out…I can’t lose you again”. Her tears rumbled in her chest but she didn’t try to break free. Marcus took a steady breath before continuing, “Abby, I love you. Please, just let me in. I need you”.

Finally Abby lifted her head up, meeting his gaze with pained eyes. “How can you l-love me after-after,” her voice broke off. She swallowed. “How can you even look at me after what I did to you? When I can’t even look at myself?”

Marcus’s hand reached for her face to brush away her matted hair from her eye, his lips forming just a hint of a hopeful smile. “Because I know you Abby, and you’re a fighter. You’re brave and strong and would sacrifice anything for our people, even your own happiness”.

“But I’m not strong,” Abby suddenly mumbled. “I couldn’t fight her control…I had tried, _so hard-“_

“Abby, you’re the strongest woman I’ve ever known. None of this was your fault, and none of it makes me love you any less”. Marcus didn’t miss the flicker of a smile that passed her lips, and it eased the ach in his heart. “I know you’re in pain. You’ve been torturing yourself over what Allie made you do. No matter what you tell yourself, you don’t deserve any of this pain. It’s killing me to see you like this”. Marcus’s voice broke off. “Abby, I know I can’t make the pain go away but just…just please, let me be there for you. You don’t need to do this alone”.

Abby stared at Marcus, barely able to contain the smile creeping onto her lips. She reached for his face, her eyes briefly getting lost in his tender gaze. And just like that, Abby felt the ropes that had wound too tight around her heart these past few weeks, suffocating her, slowly ease. She let herself breathe.

“God I’m lucky to have you,” she whispered with a trembling smile.

“I’m the lucky one. After all I’ve done to you…you’ve forgiven me, time and time again you’ve forgive me. I don’t know what I’d do without you”.

Her heart soared at his words. Abby searched his eyes as she said, “I don’t know what I’d do without you either. I love you too”.

Marcus’s face broke into a smile. And Abby leaned up to kiss him. His lips immediately fell into her awaiting kiss, his lips slowly moving with hers and drinking her in. Abby held him there for a while, her hand resting on his shoulder and his hand on her waist to keep her steady, Abby’s tongue gently exploring his mouth. Marcus’s hand soon threaded through her hair, guiding her deeper into their kiss.

Abby released him first. She stared up at Marcus, and it was like all the light and life and hope had rushed back into her eyes, something hopeful twinkling in her golden brown eyes. They burst his heart with joy. Marcus was sure that he could drown in those eyes.

The way he looked at her-like she was the first sunrise since winter-it brought a blush to her cheeks and Abby found herself biting a shy smile back under his intense gaze.

“You should probably leave soon,” she finally said, registering once more that the shower was still raining on them. “If someone saw you come into my quarters, they’re likely to be suspicious if you leave my room this late”.

Marcus repressed a chuckle. “Abby, I’m soaking wet and standing in the shower with you. I don’t think it matters when I leave. People are _going_ _to know_ that something happened”.

Abby’s heart skipped a beat. “Hmmm, very true”. She smiled, her hands sliding up his shoulders and arms looping around his neck. “In that case…”

Marcus grinned. And she brought his lips back down to hers.

…

Abby Griffin had always sought out her shower during her times of distress. But now, she had other reasons to enjoy the morning wash too.

Abby was standing near the edge of their bed, cloaked in one of Marcus’s sweaters, and watching him stir and rise. _She was always the first to wake up._

“Look who’s finally up”.

Marcus’s eyes fell on her, a sleepy smile spreading across his features. “Morning,” he yawned, wincing. “It’s still early though”.

“You’re forgetting that we have a council meeting in half an hour”.

Marcus frowned. “Oh”.

“So if we both want to make it there on time,” Abby continued, a glimmer in her eye. “I suggest that you jump in the shower with me to save time”. Abby slipped off Marcus’s sweater and threw it onto the edge of the bed. Desire flamed in his eyes, sending a dizzying rush surging under her skin and fluttering in her chest. Abby was sure that she’d never get used to these sensations every time Marcus Kane looked at her like that. So for added measure, she lifted an eyebrow, smiled teasingly and said, “Of course, that is if you don’t oppose?”

Abby spun around and just stepped into the bathroom before Marcus came running after her, stripping off his clothes and tossing them behind. Abby laughed as he stumbled into the shower after her, pushing her up against the glass wall and devouring her mouth with his. Both of their hands fumbled with the taps, sending warm water gushing on top of them.

Abby loved Marcus’s hair. She had always loved Marcus’s hair since he had decided to grow it out on Earth, but she especially loved it in the shower. She loved running her fingers through his wet curls, massaging shampoo through his scalp and kissing him senseless as she washed his hair. And, judging by the content groans that escaped his lips, she decided that he enjoyed it too.

The conditioner had washed off, but Abby was still tangling her fingers through his hair, her lips peppering kisses down his jaw, his neck, and over the scars on his chest. She slid her wet body purposefully up against his as she rose up to capture his lips in hers once more, her breasts rubbing against his chest and his arousal growing hot against her thigh.

“ _Abby”._

Abby gasped as Marcus’s hands slid up the curves of her thighs and around her waist, spreading soap across her skin. His hands continued to lather her body with soap, down her neck, the swell of her breasts and down her waist, drawing soft pants and moans from her lips. His lips soon followed his fingers as the water washed the foam away, sucking the hollow of her neck, nipping the curve of her ear and lavishing her breasts with his tongue. All the while his fingers continued to tease her, squeezing her breasts and stroking her inner thighs, but not where she needed him the most.

“ _Marcus,”_ Abby moaned, arching her hips. She was straddling his thigh now, her hips grinding up against his, yearning for friction. “I need you now”.

Marcus didn’t make her wait any longer. He slid into her in one swift movement, releasing a sharp, silent breath from her lips. _The sensations were indescribable._ The feeling of the hot water rushing down between their naked bodies as he moved within her, easing out of her before making her voice catch in her throat each time he slid deeper into her again. Abby held onto his shoulders as she lifted her hips to meet his quickening thrusts.

Abby’s legs always gave way as he sent her over the edge, and she would collapse into Marcus’s readying arms. He would always hold her there until the two caught their breaths. Then Abby would look up and stare into his warm, coffee coloured eyes. She would tangle her arms around his neck and kiss him tenderly, feeling his heart accelerate against her chest.

“I love you Marcus,” she would whisper into his lips.

And he would mirror her words and kiss her once more. But not a million warm stares or kisses or ‘ _i love yous’_ could ever accurately convey the flood and fire of feelings that Abby held for Marcus. They could never convey just how much he meant to her. _He had saved her._

Abby still loved her showers, yes. And god, how she loved her morning showers even more when Marcus was there. _But she didn’t need them anymore._ Marcus was her safety. He was her grounding, _her home._ She didn’t need to pretend to be strong anymore, or isolate herself away from the rest of the world to feel sane again.

Because with Marcus, she was _always_ strong. He strengthened her, and she brought out the best in him. They balanced each other. Yes, sometimes Abby still broke down. Sometimes she still shattered inside. But these moments were becoming less and less since she had let Marcus in. And Marcus was always there for her, and she for him, and he had been right. _She didn’t have to do this alone._

Finally, Abby was free.

Of course, everything wasn’t all perfect. Abby and Marcus enjoyed their showers together just a little too much.

And they hadn’t arrived on time to a meeting ever since.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote most of this at uni near the lakes where I was soon attacked by Geese and then rain, so i hope there weren't too many errors in this! Although I didn't write the sex scene at uni, I think the ducks were judging me enough already. I've never written a shower sex scene before so please be kind. God, can you imagine how horny these two guys will be once they're finally at peace and allowed to be happy? Years of sex to make up for if you ask me. Anywaaaayyyyy, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! And let's stay strong for tomorrow's episode. Just imagine the beautiful kabby moments after the pain. As the old saying is, 
> 
> "It's always darkest before the dawn". 
> 
> Sending you kabby love from afar <3 Lydia


End file.
